User blog:Lolmaster2/PE Proposal - Police Chief McBrusque
Below is an image of him beating a worker: https://poohadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Chief_McBrusque?file=Mcbrusque_1.png WHAT'S THE WORK? An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island ''is the third movie released in the ''American Tail franchise. It apparently takes place after film 1 and retcons film 2 by saying it was just a dream. The main villains are the mastermind trio of Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, and Mr. O'Bloat, who are already Pure Evil. But after receiving much advice, I have decided to look at their henchman, Police Chief McBrusque. WHO IS THE CANDIDATE/WHAT HAS HE DONE? Police Chief McBrusque is the awful Dirty Cop who is on the payroll of Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, and Mr. O'Bloat. In his first appearance, McBrusque is laughing with the main villain trio over how they pay him to violently beat immigrants. He claims they are "troublemakers" who need to be put in line by him (he is is not well-intentioned; it's made clear he's mainly in it for the money and the fun of beating workers). Later, we see a riot going on because of how Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat force the mouse workers in the cheese factory work 3x harder for the same pay. To stop this, they have McBrusque and his men violently beat a worker. It is dark; the beating is played dead seriously and the worker is left barely alive. After this, McBrusque sadistically taunts Mr. Mousekewitz (Fievel's father) just because when Mousekewitz was calming people down, he said it was like being oppressed in Russia. He says "Aw, feeling homesick old mouse?" while brandishing his nightstick. Eventually, Fievel and his friends discover a tribe of Lenape Indians living in the train tunnel beneath NYC. The chief sends his daughter Cholena to explore the outside world with Fievel & co. The main villain trio gets wind of this and is immediately panicked. However, they come up with an idea: portray the Lenape Indians as enemies of both the workers and themselves to trick the workers into forgetting about work issues. McBrusque says he'll use his policemen to attack the Indians and says his boys "don't fight fair". Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, and Mr. O'Bloat stir up fear in the workers about the Native Americans, leading to a massive mob. McBrusque tries to kill Fievel's father just because he walked away from McBrusque during the riot, but Mr. Mousekewitz manages to escape. The workers realize they have been duped thanks to Fievel's father and attempt to go after the trio, but the trio order McBrusque to turn the Lenape camp sight into a ''burial ground, ''and McBrusque happily agrees to do so. McBrusque, his officers, and Scuttlebutt are defeated while trying to invade the Lenape campsite. The Lenape chief wants Fievel & co. to detonate a small gasoline bomb near the entrance to the train tunnel. McBrusque and Scuttlebutt try to attack them (McBrusque tries to torch Fievel, which is something he wasn't ordered to do), but the bomb detonates, causing the two to die via falling into a chasm that is quickly overrun with water. FREUDIAN EXCUSE/MITIGATING FACTORS None. He says all immigrants are "troublemakers" and that it's up to him to keep them in line, but that's bullshit. He is mainly in it for the money, and even if he is genuine in his concerns, his violent beatings remove any sympathy. HEINOUS STANDARD The fact McBrusque is only a henchman and yet is still a sadistic bastard makes him pretty heinous. He violently beats workers (and implies in his dialogue with Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, and Mr. O'Bloat he's been doing this for a long time), tries murdering Fievel's father for little reason other than he feels like it, and tries murdering the entire tribe of Lenape Indians. He also tries burning Fievel alive, which is something that shows he commits crimes for reasons other than being ordered to. FINAL VERDICT A surprisingly dark example of a dirty cop in a kid's movie, McBrusque was a psychopath who gleefully participated in atrocities for fun. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals